a la mer
by haevenly
Summary: une semaine a Barça et plein de chose a faire dans le sable. il est arriver.
1. Chapter 1

**A la mer**

**Auteur : **Haevenly

**Titre :** A La Mer

**Base :** Harry Potter

**Disclamer :** il ne sont pas a moi malheureusement TT

**Couples :** DM/HP ; RW/HG ; C/G

**Sujet :** huuum une semaine la plage et tout un tas de truc qu'on peut faire dans le sable

**Genre :** Yaoi (avec une joliiiiiiiie scène d'amour pour le chapitre 4) et euh… je dirai OOc par si par la

**Chapitre 1 : départ**

Cette année, Poudlard avait décidé d'organiser une sortie pour les 7ème années. Une sortie au bord de mer. Ils se rendraient donc, pour cette occasion, dans un camping à Barcelone. Tout le monde était surexcité à cette idée et se dépêchait de préparer leurs affaires pour leur départ qui aurait lieu le lendemain très tôt. Chacun avait pris des décisions : aller se coucher tôt pour que ça arrive plus vite et pour avoir assez de temps de sommeil, faire une nuit blanche quitte à dormir dans l'avion etc.… Harry, Ron et Hermione étaient entrain de manger tout en parlant de la semaine qui viendrait.

- La mer… Ca fait tellement longtemps que je n'y suis pas allée, dit Hermione.

- Moi c'est simple, je n'y suis JAMAIS allé. Et toi Ron ?

- Moi non plus.

Un peu plus loin, à la table des Serpentard se trouvait Drago en compagnie de Crabbe, Goyle et Pansy Parkinson qui n'arrêtaient pas de blablater sur les bienfaits de l'eau de mer pour la peau.

- Au faite Drago, s'interrompt-elle. J'ai eu des nouvelles de Fleure Delacour. Elle voudrait sortir avec toi.

- Et bien dit à mademoiselle que je suis gay et qu'elle me foute la paix.

Ses trois amis restèrent bouche bée par cette soudaine révélation.

- Quoi ? Me dites pas que vous ne le saviez pas.

- Euh… nan. Disent-ils en chœur.

Malfoy soupire et quitte la salle suivit des autres.

- Faudrait qu'on pense à aller faire nos valises, dit Hermione.

- On prend quoi d'après toi ?

-Des affaires pour une semaine à ton avis Ron ?

Le rouquin fait mine de bouder et suit Harry dans le dortoir. Ils préparent leurs affaires et descendent mettre leurs valises à l'entrée comme les autres puis ils vont chercher Hermione pour faire un tour dans le parc.

Quand le ciel devient noir, ils se rendent à la salle commune des Griffondors et s'installent dans les fauteuils autour du feu. Hermione reste avec eux un petit moment puis monte se coucher en leur conseillant d'en faire autant sinon ils seraient fatigué et ne pourraient pas profiter des joies de la vie hors du château. Harry soupire et regarde les flammes qui dansaient dans la cheminée dégageant une odeur de bois brûlé puis il se tourne vers Ron et le fixe avec un air faussement sérieux.

- Elle te plait n'est-ce pas ?

- Qui ça ? Demande le rouquin en posant son pied droit sur son genou gauche.

- Hermione pardi.

Ron vire au rouge et bégaie :

- Euh… c'est une… bonne amie…

Harry éclate de rire devant la couleur qu'avait prit son ami et se plie en deux tellement il avait des crampes. Alors qu'il se redressait retrouvant peu à peu son sang froid, il se prend un coussin en pleine tête et ça ne venait pas de Ron. Il se retourne et le renvoie.

- Hey !! On t'interdit…

- De faire ça !

- Salut les jumeaux.

- Salut Harry. Salut quand même Ronald.

- Salut. Grogne Ron.

- Alors, vous allez…

- Partir une semaine à …

- Barcelone ?

Harry hoche la tête et se tourne vers Ron qui boudait à cause que le noiraud s'était moqué de lui quelques minutes plus tôt.

- Nous on y va, profitez…

- Bien de votre sortie, ce n'est pas souvent…

- Qu'on peut quitter Poudlard pendant l'année.

Les jumeaux Weasley vont se coucher et Ron en fait autant, laissant Harry seul avec ses pensées. Depuis quelques jours, la même personne hantait ses pensées et il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi se demandant s'il était amoureux puis se mettant des claques mentalement pour penser à des choses aussi débiles. Il avait l'impression d'entendre _sa_ voix et se dit qu'il était temps pour lui de faire comme les autres et il monte se coucher.

Le réveil est brutal pour Harry et Ron ainsi que tous les garçons. Neville Londubat est le premier réveillé et est parti à la cuisine chercher une casserole et une cuillère en bois, il était remonter dans la chambre en faisant un vacarme pas possible. Harry regarde sa montre, elle affichait 5h15. Il soupire puis prend son oreiller pour le lancer sur Ron qui le prend assez mal déjà que Neville avait interrompu son beau rêve. Les septièmes années s'habillent en vracs puis descendent prendre leur petit déjeuner. Les professeurs chargés de les accompagner entrent dans la grande salle et demandent leur attention.

- Bien, nous avons, le professeur Rogue et moi-même, fait des groupes pour les bungalows dans lesquelles vous allez dormir, commence le professeur Mc Gonagale.

- Le premier qui discute sur ses groupes restera ici et il n'aura pas intérêt à discuter s'il ne veut pas être de corvée vaisselle jusqu'aux prochaines vacances.

Drago écoutait à moitié, il était étonné de voir qu'ils étaient autant de 7ème. La seule chose qu'il entend est :

- Dernier bungalow, Crabbe, Goyle, Ron, Drago et Harry. Voilà

Le noiraud s'étouffe avec son lait faisant rigoler toute sa table. Une fois le petit-déjeuner finit, ils se rendent dans l'entrée prendre leurs affaires et les profs font l'appel avant de déclarer qu'ils pouvaient y aller. Ils se rendent en bus jusqu'à l'aéroport pour prendre l'avion. Ron ne pouvait s'empêcher de toucher à tout. C'était la première fois qu'il prenait l'avion tout comme Harry mais ce dernier était beaucoup plus calme. Hermione commence à avoir mal à la tête de voir le rouquin gesticuler. Il commençait à avoir peur et sa main tapait sur sa jambe pour évacuer le stress rendant la jeune fille encore plus énervée.

- Ron pour l'amour du ciel tu ne peux pas t'arrêter.

- Non désolé.

La jeune fille en avait vraiment marre. Elle prend la main de Ron et enlace ses doigts aux siens pour qu'il se calme. Harry qui est assis de l'autre coté d'Hermione sourit en voyant le rouquin se calmer. Le vol se passe plutôt calmement et Harry est content d'avoir prit l'avion bien qu'il aurait préféré y aller en balais. Ils sortent tous de l'avion, Harry et Ron passent devant un Malfoy encore plus blanc que d'habitude. Celui-ci leur fait un regard qui tue et suivit Pansy. Ron est fasciné par toutes les boutiques qui se trouvaient à l'aéroport. Jamais il n'avait vu autant de vitrine, enfin, si mais ça n'était pas comparable a pré au lard. Harry passe derrière lui et l'attrape par le pull au passage.

- Bienvenue à Barcelone. Indiquait un panneau à la sortie.

Déjà qu'ils avaient fait un long voyage, il fallait en plus qu'ils fassent une demi-heure de bus, le camping étant éloigné de la ville. Ils sont vraiment heureux d'arriver et surtout quand on leur donne le numéro de leur bungalow avant de leur remettre une clef pour cinq. Harry et les autres héritaient du bungalow numéro treize. Malfoy s'amusait avec le porte-clefs tout en marchant en tête du petit groupe. Vu de l'extérieur ça avait l'air plutôt petit mais ça ne l'était pas spécialement. L'entrée faisait office de cuisine. Sur la gauche il y avait deux chambres, une avec un petit lit et une avec un lit double et sur la droite il y avait une chambre avec deux petits lits et la salle de bain ainsi que les toilettes. Ils tirent à pile ou face pour la répartition des chambres. Ron prend la première de gauche, Crabbe et Goyle prendraient celle de droite et Harry et Drago allèrent ranger leurs affaires énervés d'avoir à partager la même chambre et le même lit. Le professeur Rogue arrive et leur donne les activités de la journée à savoir : repos pour la matinée et plage pour l'après-midi sans oublier qu'ils avaient rendez-vous à 19h30 devant le restaurant du camping. Puis il sortit laissant les cinq garçons avec un léger sourire, heureux d'avoir un programme relaxe, sourire qui s'évanouie quand chacun retourne dans sa chambre. Harry prend un linge et le met au milieu du lit.

- Tu dors à droite et si tu franchis la limite je te promets que je t'encastre la tête dans le mur.

- T'en fait pas, je vais pas te toucher, j'ai trop peur de me salir.

Le noiraud se met en caleçon et se glisse dans les draps, aussitôt imité par le blond qui l'enjambe pour passer de son coté du lit…

A suivre…

une tite review ??

* * *

Return to Top 


	2. Chapter 2

A La Mer 

**Auteur : **Haevenly

**Titre :** A La Mer

**Base :** Harry Potter

**Disclamer :** il ne sont pas a moi malheureusement TT

**Couples :** DM/HP ; RW/HG ; C/G

**Sujet :** huuum une semaine la plage et tout un tas de truc qu'on peut faire dans le sable

**Genre :** Yaoi et euh je dirai OOC par ci par là

Je voudrais juste dire un grand merci à tout ceux qui m'encouragent à savoir ma sœur et Catirella et un merci a BernieCalling qui trouve que j'ai du potentielle****

****

**Chapitre 2 : plage et nuit blanche**

Harry est réveillé vers midi par une odeur de nourriture et surtout par quelque chose qui lui chatouillait le cou. Il ouvre les yeux et tourne la tête sur sa gauche. Drago dormait tranquillement contre lui. Le noiraud le regarde tendrement puis se rappelant de ce qu'il avait dit la veille il pousse le Serpentard loin de lui qui, naturellement, se réveille en sursaut et fusille son agresseur du regard.

Harry va à la cuisine en baillant. Il voit Hermione entrain de cuisiner et Ron qui refait son lit afin qu'ils puissent manger à une table. La brune les laisse et retourne dans son bungalow qu'elle partageait avec Pansy Parkinson et deux autres filles de Griffondor. Harry se met à table en face de Ron et à coté de Drago. Crabbe et Goyle étaient encore dans leur chambre sûrement entrain de dormir si ce n'était pas autre chose. Harry et Ron parlaient de tout et de rien puis soudain, le noiraud sentit une main sur sa cuisse. Il crache tout son jus d'orange sur Ron qui le fusille du regard.

- Excuses-moi, je me suis rappeler un truc…

Tout en disant cela, il donne un discret coup de coude au blond qui le lâche. Crabbe et Goyle sortirent de la chambre et s'installent à coté de Ron. La porte du bungalow s'ouvre sur Hermione accompagnée de Neville et Pansy un ballon sous le bras.

- Vous venez avec nous sur la plage ? Granger va nous apprendre à jouer aux Biches au lait.

- Pas aux biches au lait, au beach-volley. C'est un jeu de ballon moldu vous verrez c'est amusant. Alors ?

- On vient. Tu es d'accord Ron ? Demande Harry.

- Euh... je ne sais pas tr…

Harry lui donne un coup de pied sous la table.

- D'accord, on vient.

- Drago ? Demande Pansy.

-ouais ouais… pour te faire plaisir. Crabbe Goyle. Venez, on y va.

Ils se mettent tous en maillot de bain et vont à la plage. Hermione explique les règles du volley ce qui prend pas mal de temps étant donné que personnes ne comprenaient rien. Une fois fait, ils commencent la partie, Griffondor contre Serpentard. Drago fait le premier service et envoie le ballon de toutes ses forces. Harry plonge comme il peut et renvoie le ballon sur Hermione qui le met de l'autre coté du filet. Pansy eut juste le temps de le rattraper et de le renvoyer.

- J'ai ! Crient Harry et Hermione en même temps.

Du coup, aucun des deux ne bouge et le ballon tombe dans le sable. Les Serpentard sautent en l'air. Ils jouent tout l'après-midi et ne voient pas le temps passer. Hermione jète un coup d'œil à l'horloge de la plage qui affichait 19h et le dit aux autres. Ils retournent à leurs bungalows en courrant. Ils se battent pour aller à la douche le premier. Ce qui du coup les met en retard. Le professeur Rogue leur crie dessus et leur indique une table à laquelle ils se rendent un peu honteux.

- Votre attention s'il vous plait !! Crie le professeur Mac Gonagale pour se faire entendre. Le programme de demain est le suivant. Vous avez jusqu'à 11 heures pour faire ce que vous voulez et à 11h vous devrez être devant l'entrée du camping, on va visiter les lieux. Ce soir dans votre bungalow à 21h couvre feu à 22h. Bon appétit.

Le brouhaha reprend et le prof de métamorphose se rassied. Harry fixe Ron qui lui-même fixe Hermione qui rigolait avec un élève de Pouffsoufle.

- Jaloux ? Demande Harry.

- Jaloux ? Ne me fait pas rire…

- Tu verrais ta tête c'est toi qui rigolerais.

- Puis toi alors ? Tu dois être content. Non ?

- Pourquoi ?

- Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle !

Harry est surpris, comment Ron sait-il à qui il s'intéresse ? Non, le rouquin ne pouvait pas savoir.

- De qui parles-tu ? Demande quand même Harry.

Son meilleur ami fait un discret signe de tête en direction de Drago et le noiraud s'étouffe avec sa viande. Le blond se tourne vers lui et lui tape dans le dos. (lui tape le dos ou le tape dans le dos, à toi de choisir)

- Crève pas Potter, après j'aurai personne à battre aux Biches au lait.

- Beach-volley, parvint à articuler Harry entre deux quintes de toux.

- C'est pareil…

Ils finissent de manger et se rendent sur la plage pour jouer au volley. Les Serpentard perdent cette partie et à nouveau ils se battent en rentrant au bungalow pour aller sous la douche en premier. C'est Harry qui eu le droit d'y aller avant les autres. Il entre sous la douche et laisse l'eau chaude couler sur son corps. Il se détend et met la tête légèrement en arrière. Il entend la porte s'ouvrir, étant donné qu'elle ne se fermait pas à clefs.

- Harry ?

- Ron ? S'étonne le Griffondor.

- Faut que tu m'aides…

- Pourquoi donc ?

- Je… je crois que je suis amoureux d'Hermione…

Harry sourit.

- En quoi puis-je t'être utile ?

- Faut que tu saches si elle m'aime ou pas…

- Je le ferai.

- Merci.

Le rouquin sort de la salle de bain et Harry soupire. Il ne sait pas comment il va s'y prendre mais il doit aider Ron. C'était tout de même plus facile d'arranger les histoires d'amour des autres que ses propres histoires d'amour.

Il se lave les cheveux puis sort de la douche. Il attrape une serviette au vol et la met autour de sa taille avant d'aller dans sa chambre où Drago est occupé à lire un magazine moldu.

- Ca serait pas ma serviette Potter ?

- Tu vas pas mourir. J'ai pris la première qui m'est arrivée sous la main. Tu veux que je te la rende ?

-non ça ira.

Harry se met en pyjama et se glisse dans le lit pensant qu'il s'endormirait vite. Seulement il ne dormit pas de la nuit. Vers 5h30, il se lève et sort pour aller à la plage. Il s'assied dans le sable et soupire en pensant à la personne qu'il aimait.

Il entend quelqu'un arriver. Il ne bouge pas sachant parfaitement de qui il s'agissait. La seule personne qu'il avait pu réveiller en sortant.

- Tu n'arrives pas à dormir toi non plus ?

- Non… tu m'as réveillé…

- Excuses-moi alors.

Drago s'assied à coté du noiraud.

- C'est beau pas vrai ? Demande le Griffondor.

- Très…

Bizarrement, quand ils étaient seuls ils ne s'insultaient pas ou n'avaient pas envie de se battre. Harry remarque que le blond est uniquement vêtu d'un jeans. Le Serpentard est musclé et Harry se sent bizarre en le regardant.

- Potter ? Ca va ? T'es bizarrement rouge d'un coup.

- Ca va…

Ils se fixent droit dans les yeux puis leurs visages s'approchent. Alors que leurs lèvres allaient se toucher, ils entendent quelqu'un arriver en courrant. Ils se séparent et se retournent afin de voir qui venait les déranger. C'était Hermione et Pansy qui venaient courir sur la plage.

- Vous vous joigniez à nous ? Demande la brune.

- Non, merci, répond Drago en se levant pour retourner au bungalow.

Harry accepte et se met à courir avec elles. Drago les observe s'éloigner en soupirant. Oui il était gay et amoureux du célèbre Harry Potter… il aurait tant voulu que les deux filles n'arrivent pas. Il trouvait d'ailleurs bizarre que Hermione et Pansy soient si proches alors qu'à l'école elles s'entretuaient presque. Il ne se pose pas plus de questions et retourne au bungalow dormir.

A suivre…

J'ai déjà ma petite idée sur la suite mais faut que je voie comment l'écrire donc ça peut prendre pas mal de temps. Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent

Bisous


	3. Chapter 3

**lAuteur **: Haevenly

**Titre :** A La Mer

**Base **: Harry Potter

**Disclamers :** ils ne sont pas a moi malheureusement TT

**Couples :** DM/HP ; RW/HG ; C/G

**Sujet :** huuum une semaine la plage et tout un tas de truc qu'on peut faire dans le sable

**Genre :** Yaoi et euh je dirai OOC par-ci par là

A la mer

**Chapitre 3 : le commencement**

Drago ouvre la porte du bungalow et il ne peut s'empêcher de sourire en voyant Ron dormir bouche ouverte un bras pendant. Il se rend aux toilettes et entend des cris étouffés dans la chambre d'à coté. Il tape contre le mur.

- Vous pouvez pas la fermer là dedans !! Crie-t-il

Et depuis quand Crabbe et Goyle sortaient ensemble ? Il ne préférait pas vraiment le savoir. Il retourne dans son lit et ferme les yeux. Depuis un certain temps il ne parvenait pas à effacer l'image du noiraud de sa tête et ça le perturbait vraiment. Il se demandait ce qui se serai passé si les deux filles n'étaient pas arrivées. Il entend la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir mais reste là sans bouger.

- Alors ? C'était bien de courir ?

- Moi, ça m'a fait du bien et t'aurai dû venir, ça t'aurai aéré la tête.

Drago ouvrit les yeux et lui lance un regard noir.

- C'est pas ce que tu pensais avant qu'elles arrivent.

- Ce que je pensais à ce moment là ne regarde que moi et puis tu sais c'était un truc sur un coup de tête. J'ai pas de temps à perdre avec toi…

Il sait que ça fait mal à Drago et qu'il se fait du mal à lui également mais il ne peut et ne veut pas tomber amoureux du blond, il trouve ça insensé… il s'assied sur le lit dos au Serpentard qui se redresse pour le regarder.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Je sais pas… Je réfléchis…

- A quoi ?

- Je sais pas…

Drago hésite un moment puis se met à genoux derrière Harry avant de passer ses bras autour du cou de celui-ci. Le noiraud ne réagit pas tout de suite et il sent le blond lui faire un bisou sur la nuque. Il pose une main sur l'avant brun du Serpentard et se retourne légèrement pour plonger son regard dans les yeux clairs de son vis à vis. Puis leurs visages se rapprochent jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres se touchent. Harry passe une main sur la nuque de Drago avant de passer la langue sur sa bouche pour en demander l'entrée. Le blond entrouvre les lèvres afin que leurs langues se rencontrent et commencent un ballet sensuel et enflammé.

Ils sursautent en entendant du bruit dans la pièce d'à coté. Harry va voir profitant par la même occasion de s'éloigner du blond qui commençait à lui faire perdre la tête. Il voit Ron en bas de son lit, le rouquin est tombé en se retournant et il dormait toujours. Drago prend le Griffondor par la taille.

- Tu n'as toujours pas de temps pour moi ?

Harry sourit et se retourne.

- Non.

Il l'embrasse avec passion. Drago ne réagit pas tout de suite et lorsqu'il répond au baiser, celui-ci fût de courte durée. Ron les observait, assis en tailleur au milieu de ses draps, toujours par terre. Harry pousse le blond dans la chambre et s'accroupit devant son meilleur ami.

- Tu n'as rien vu d'accord ? murmure-t-il

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que je veux être sûr de ce qu'il attend de moi avant qu'on ne commence quelque chose de sérieux.

- D'accord.

Harry sourit et retourne dans sa chambre, il enfile un jogging et un sweat-shirt.

- Où vas-tu ? Demande Drago.

- Faire un tour sur la plage…

Sur ce, il sort et se met en route. Il marche longuement sous une légère brise tout en réfléchissant à ce qu'il devait faire.

Il aimait Drago ça c'était sûr mais que devait-il faire ? Il ne savait pas si le prince des serpents l'aimait vraiment ou non. Il lève la tête et voit Hermione assise dans le sable, elle pleure.

- Hermione ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Harry ?

Elle s'essuie ses yeux et regarde le noiraud qui s'assied à coté d'elle.

- Je… pensais à Ron.

- Il t'a fait quoi pour que tu pleurs en pensant à lui ?

- Rien, il ne m'a rien fait mais… jesuisentraindetomberamoureusedelui…

Harry éclate de rire devant la couleur de sa meilleure amie et surtout à cause de ses paroles. Il lui ébouriffe les cheveux et lui tend un mouchoir.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle ? Mon maquillage à couler c'est ça ?

- Tu ne te maquilles jamais Hermi. Ce qui me fait rire c'est ce que tu as dit, n'importe qui l'avait devinez, vous vous disputez tout le temps.

- Mais ça ne veut rien dire ! Regardes, toi et Drago vous êtes toujours prêt à vous taper dessus et pourtant vous vous détestez…

Harry sourit tendrement.

- Ne crois pas ça… J'aime Drago autant que tu aimes Ron, je peux te l'assurer…

La jeune fille ne sait pas trop quoi dire, Harry ne se confiait jamais à elle et surtout, elle ne le savait pas gay. Elle se contente de baisser la tête et de sourire. Le noiraud se lève et lui tend la main.

- La meilleure chose que tu puisses faire maintenant, c'est lui dire.

- Bien sûr voyons ! Je ne peux pas Harry… Imaginons que ça ne soit pas réciproque, il ne me regardera plus pareil…

- Je ne te conseillerai pas ça si je n'étais pas sûr de moi. On va courir ?

Hermione prend la main de Harry et se lève. Ils se remettent en route.

- Harry, c'est vrai ce que tu m'as dit ?

- De quoi ?

- A propos de Drago ?

- Oui…

- Je suis contente pour toi alors.

- Merci.

Dans le bungalow, Ron et Drago parlaient assis sur le lit du rouquin.

- Tu crois que Hermione m'aime ?

- Tu sais les filles… c'est tellement compliqué.

- Et avec Harry ? Tu t'en sors ?

- J'ai l'impression qu'il doute de mes sentiments… Pourtant, je l'aime tellement… Je ne sais pas pourquoi je te dis ça à toi mais bon… Tu es son meilleur ami et si on est ensemble, ils vaudraient mieux qu'on se supporte.

- Tu as raison…

Drago lui tend la main et Ron la serre. La porte du bungalow s'ouvre pile à ce moment sur Harry et Hermione qui se jette dans les bras du rouquin. Le noiraud se penche en avant pour embrasser le blond qui ouvre grand les yeux, ne comprenant pas trop ce qu'il se passe. Ron avait exactement la même tête sauf que lui réagit et serre Hermione contre lui.

- Viens Ron, on va se promener.

A suivre…

Désolé, ce troisième chapitre est un peu nul mais je fais ce que je peux pour tout caser. Et surtout pour pas trop vous faire patienter (si j'ai des lecteurs)


	4. Chapter 4

**Auteur **: Haevenly

**Titre :** A La Mer

**Base **: Harry Potter

**Disclamers :** ils ne sont pas à moi malheureusement TT

**Couples :** DM/HP ; RW/HG ; C/G

**Sujet :** huuum une semaine à la plage et tout un tas de truc qu'on peut faire dans le sable

**Genre :** Yaoi et euh je dirai OOC par-ci par là

A la mer

**Chapitre 4 : chaude matinée**

Harry et Drago sont seuls dans le bungalow, les autres sont à présent dehors mais ils s'en fichaient de savoir où. Drago tire Harry dans la chambre et l'allonge sur le lit. Il s'assied à cheval par-dessus lui et commence à l'embrasser.

- Tu l'as déjà fait Drago ? Murmure Harry.

- Euh…non, répond le blond, rouge de confusion.

Le Griffondor sourit et se met sur Drago. Il détache un à un les boutons de sa chemise avant de passer ses mains fraîches sur le torse de son amant pour la lui ôter. Drago fut parcouru de grand frisson suite à ce contact, il passe ses mains entre les mèches indisciplinées du noiraud, se sentant perdre pied. Harry dessine des arabesques avec sa langue sur le torse athlétique de l'adolescent, mordillant sa peau claire entre ses lèvres avides de sensations. Drago pousse un gémissement, se cambrant contre le brun et attisant son excitation. Il laisse ses doigts effleurer les omoplates de son amant, les griffant avec modération.

Harry descend l'une de ses mains entre les cuisses du blond, les caressant avec volupté alors que son autre main s'amuse avec l'élastique de son boxer. Le jeune homme frôle l'entre jambe de son partenaire lui arrachant des soupirs d'exaltation, Drago ondule un instant contre le Griffondor, s'emparant sauvagement de ses lèvres. Harry détache le bouton de l'index et du majeur avant de descendre la fermeture dans un geste languissant, Drago se cambre au contact des doigts du brun à même son excitation. Harry s'amuse toujours avec l'élastique de son boxer noir, longeant les contours avec sa langue avant de l'abaisser pour libérer la virilité du jeune homme. Il dépose un baiser au sommet avant de caresser le désir glorieux de bas en haut avec sa langue exultée. Les doigts de Drago se resserrèrent sur les draps alors qu'il ne cessait de murmurer le prénom de son assaillant. Harry enveloppe de ses lèvres l'excitation impatiente de l'étudiant, enroulant sa langue autour dans un geste lascif et lui impliquant un mouvement de va et vient. Drago soupire de bonheur pris dans ses sensations, il n'avait même pas réalisé que son jeune amant lui avait mis un préservatif et que celui-ci pourrait alors l'amener aux portes du plaisir sans qu'il ne doive arrêter l'escalade, il pouvait se libère entre les lèvres de son amant sans risque. Harry cesse son mouvement puis remonte à hauteur du visage de son partenaire pour l'embrasser avec fougue.

Harry qui sentait que sa raison allait s'envoler, attire l'adolescent contre lui avant de l'embrasser avec zèle et enthousiasme. Le Griffondor effleure les lèvres de son amant avant de glisser ses doigts dans sa bouche, Drago les lèche avec tendresse et embrasse ensuite avec véhémence le noiraud. Harry introduit avec lenteur un doigt dans l'intimité exiguë du blond, le détendant avec patience et lui laissant le temps de s'habituer à cette nouvelle présence. Drago échappe un gémissement de douleur capturé entre par les lèvres du Griffondor. Celui-ci insère un second doigt et le prince des serpents pousse un soupir plaintif. Harry remue progressivement ses doigts à l'intérieur du blond, soucieux de ne pas lui faire mal. Son sentiment de douleur précédente se transforme bientôt en un plaisir inqualifiable puis en impatience et impétuosité. Harry, plus excité que jamais, ôte un à un ses doigts, responsable de puissants soupirs de frustration de la part du blond et cherche quelque chose dans son pantalon qui est par terre. Il sort un préservatif qu'il tend au blond. Drago le prend et l'ouvre avant de le mettre avec lenteur sur le désir d'Harry. Une fois fait, le noiraud entre peu à peu en lui.

Drago se cambre à cette intrusion considérable avant de se détendre progressivement sous les baisers cajoleurs du noiraud. Harry s'active dans un mouvement de va et vient saccadé alors que Drago faisait la découverte de sensations délicieuses. Enfiévré, le Serpentard enlace ses doigts à ceux du Griffondor. Le noiraud se meut avec résolution et aveuglément, le visage tendu sous la jouissance et le regard embrumé. Drago pousse un gémissement lorsque Harry redouble ses coups de reins, se sentant décollé vers d'autres cieux. Le noiraud relâche son essence en Drago dans un même feulement des deux amants assouvis du corps de l'autre. L'adolescent s'abandonne dans les bras du blond, libéré de toutes pensées, si ce n'est les lèvres charnues du Serpentard. Drago gardait ses doigts enlacés à ceux d'Harry alors qu'il caressait avec tendresse sa main. (1)

Ron et Hermione se promènent sur la plage, main dans la main. Soudain la brune s'arrête face à la mer et son regard se perd dans les vagues. Le rouquin se met derrière elle et la prend par la taille avant déposer sa tête sur son épaule. La jeune fille ferme les yeux et fait un vœu puis elle se tourne vers Ron avant de l'embrasser avec passion. Ils sont dans une petite crique. L'adolescent allonge lentement Hermione dans le sable. La chaleur qui lui brûle les joues descend vers son ventre. Elle sursaute quand elle sentit l'érection du garçon, puis sourit. Ron a envie d'elle. Il l'aime, et il a envie d'elle. Il se penche légèrement vers elle. Elle ne bouge pas. Il s'arrête à quelques millimètres de la bouche d'Hermione. Elle l'embrasse passionnément alors qu'il passe ses bras autour de sa taille fine pour la serrer contre lui. Elle ferme et yeux et quand ils reprennent leurs souffles, elle lui murmure à l'oreille :

- Je t'aime, Ron.

Il la serre encore plus et lui répond sur le même ton :

- Moi aussi.

Hermione le retourne et s'assied sur son bassin. Elle lui embrasse le cou, les épaules… Il passe ses mains sous son tee-shirt et le lui retire. Elle en fait de même pour lui et ils se collent l'un à l'autre en s'embrassant de nouveau. Ils ont l'impression que c'est normal, qu'ils ont fait ça toutes leurs vies alors qu'aucun des deux ne l'ont jamais fait.

Puis ils roulent et Ron se trouve de nouveau au-dessus. A son tour, il lui embrasse le cou et elle passe ses mains dans les cheveux du rouquin en se mordant les lèvres. Ils roulent de nouveau et, une fois au-dessus de lui, elle lui embrasse la nuque, lui fait un suçon et descend vers son ventre, lui léchant le torse et il ferme les yeux. La jeune fille remonte et il l'embrasse en lui tenant le visage. Elle le plaque sur le sable tout en lui embrassant encore le cou, elle fait descendre ses mains vers le pantalon du garçon et le lui dégrafe. Elle le lui retire en l'embrassant toujours le ventre et les hanches, puis elle se redresse et s'assied de nouveau sur lui. A son tour, il lui défait son pantalon et le lui retire. Elle enlève son soutient-gorge qu'il venait de défaire et s'allonge sur lui. Ils s'embrassent encore un moment, puis roulent encore une fois. Ron glisse ses mains dans le dos de la brune. Elle gémit et pose ses mains sur les hanches de Ron afin de lui retirer son boxer, tandis qu'il fait la même chose pour sa culotte. Même si le moment est important pour les deux jeunes gens, Hermione toujours la tête sur les épaules, sort un rougissant un préservatif de la poche de son pantalon que Ron avait enlevé et jeté à côté d'eux. (1)

Drago jète un coup d'œil a sa montre et se lève.

- Je vais prendre une douche, dit-il à Harry qui l'interroge du regard. Il est déjà 10h30, on va devoir y aller.

Il sort de la pièce pour revenir une fraction de seconde plus tard.

- Tu viens ?

Harry sourit et se lève. Il suit Drago dans la salle de bain qui n'est pas super grande et il frissonne. Il a froid. Faut dire qu'après tous ces efforts, c'est normal. Il se glisse sous l'eau chaude et prend le prince des serpents par la taille pour l'embrasser. Ils entendirent la porte du bungalow s'ouvrir et se refermer.

- Il y a quelqu'un ?

C'est la voix de Ron.

- Sous la douche, répondent Harry et Drago, d'une seule voix.

Le rouquin sourit et s'assied sur son lit.

- Non, Drago arrête ça !! Pas dans le cou non ça suffit arrête… oh putain continue !!

Le blond lui léchait le cou et Harry ferme les yeux.

- couchées les hormones, pense-t-il.

Il commence à être excité par les caresses de son amant sur son corps. Il se retourne pour lui faire face et le plaque contre le mur de la douche.

- Bordel il est froid. Harry ?? Pourquoi me fixes-tu avec se sourire ?

- Chuut…

Le noiraud l'embrasse tout en lui caressant les hanches.

- Ca vous dirait de vous bouger, moi aussi je voudrais prendre ma douche, vous ferez ça ce soir, crie Ron.

Une fois qu'ils ont tous terminés leur douche, ils se rendent à l'entrée du camping, devant l'accueil où ils posent les clefs afin d'aller visiter la ville. Ils prennent le bus pour atteindre le centre-ville puis le métro.

Une fois arrivée à destination, à savoir, la _Sagrada Familia_, célèbre église espagnole jamais achevée. Le professeur Rogue donne quelques consignes ainsi qu'une heure de rendez-vous avant de les lâcher.

Drago, Harry, Ron, Hermione et Pansy montent en haut de la plus grande tour afin d'admirer la vue. Ils étaient à environ 120 mètres de haut et pouvaient voir la mer. Harry était perdu dans ses pensées, il se demandait ce qu'il fera quand il sera de retour à Poudlard par rapport à Drago et surtout comment les autres le prendraient. Hermione et Pansy rigolent ensemble, Ron et Drago discutent tranquillement. Le noiraud sursaute en sentant un souffle chaud dans son cou.

- Arrête ça Drago, ça chatouille.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? tu as l'air pensif…

- Je pense à notre retour à Poudlard.

- C'est que le deuxième jour et tu penses déjà à la fin de la semaine… Tu as tellement envie de te débarrasser de moi ?

- C'est ça qui me fait peur… J'ai peur que une fois là-bas, tu m'oublies.

- Tu t'inquiètes trop, mon cœur.

Harry sourit et se retourne. Il se jète dans ses bras et niche sa tête dans son cou. Ron et les deux filles les regardent avec un sourire idiot. Pansy a envie de s'amuser, elle arrache un cheveu à Ron qui coure après elle suivit de peu par Hermione. Ils font des allées et retour entre les deux tours donnant un mal de tête à Drago qui les observe. Ron s'approche des deux amoureux et murmure :

-on l'a fait.

Harry ne peut retenir un cri suivit d'un immense sourire. Drago ne comprend pas de quoi ils parlent et fait un regard interrogateur.

- Avec Hermi, on l'a fait… sur la plage.

Le Serpentard sourit, il vient de comprendre et félicite le rouquin qui est à présent rouge tomate. Harry éclate de rire et chuchote :

- T'en fait pas, pour Drago aussi aujourd'hui c'était sa première fois.

Le blond pique un fard monstrueux et donne un coup à son amant. Ron rigole et se remet à courir après Pansy.

- T'étais obliger de lui dire ?

- Tu vas pas te vexer quand même ?

- Si justement… faudra te faire pardonner.

Harry eut un sourire coquin et l'embrasse avant de fusiller les trois autres du regard et de crier :

- Vous pouvez pas arrêter de courir partout ? Ca devient chiant à la fin.

A suivre

(1) Je tiens à préciser que ce n'est pas moi qui ai écrit ces scènes, enfin si mais on m'a aidé. Je remercie d'ailleurs Natsuki de m'avoir donné ce coup de main. Natsuki est une jeune auteur (plus grande que moi de deux ans pile) elle est très douée pour écrire des lemons. Bisous à toi.

bisous aussi a tout mes lecteures (ainsin qu'a BernieCalling pis a Catirella bien sur qui m'encourage)


	5. Chapter 5

**A LA MER**

**Auteur **: Haevenly

**Titre :** A La Mer

**Base **: Harry Potter

**Disclamers :** ils ne sont pas à moi malheureusement TT

**Couples :** DM/HP ; RW/HG ; C/G

**Sujet :** huuum une semaine à la plage et tout un tas de truc qu'on peut faire dans le sable…

**Genre :** Yaoi et euh je dirai OOC par-ci par là

A la mer

**Chapitre 5 : problèmes en vue**

La journée c'était passé à merveille et le temps était passé plus vite qu'ils ne l'auraient espéré. De retour au camping, chacun retourne à son bungalow respectif dans le calme. La marche les avait tous épuisés et Ron, Hermione et Pansy étaient morts de fatigue d'avoir courus dans tous les sens. Harry avait envie de courir, de se dépenser, il était encore en forme ce qui n'était pas le cas de Drago. Le blond se laisse tomber sur le lit et ferme les yeux.

-chuis morrrrrrt ! Soupire-t-il.

Harry rigole et ouvre l'armoire.

- Tu fais quoi Harry ?

- Je cherche mon jogging.

- Non ? Ne me dit pas que tu vas encore courir ?

- Comment ça encore ? Et oui j'y vais, mais tu vas venir avec moi, répond le noiraud avec un clin d'œil. (1)

- Oh ! Je vois.

Le Serpentard se lève et se change. Il suit son amant sur la plage et ils courent jusqu'à une petite crique calme et reposante. Harry se laisse tomber dans le sable et ferme les yeux, allongé bras et jambes écartés. Drago le fixe un moment et se penche en avant pour lui déposer un baiser sur les lèvres. Harry ouvre les yeux pour plonger son regard dans celui du blond qui c'était allongé sur lui.

- Je voudrai que ce moment dur toujours… murmure le noiraud.

- Pourquoi celui-ci ?

- J'aime sentir ta présence à mes cotés et qui n'a jamais rêvé de se retrouver sur une plage de sable fin au couché de soleil avec l'être tant aimé ?

Drago pose sa tête sur le torse du Griffondor qui a retiré son haut de jogging pour s'en faire un coussin. Le blond dessine un cœur dans le sable et lève les yeux vers l'horizon. Il voit une silhouette approcher en courrant. C'était Pansy.

- Drago !! Faut que je te parle.

- Ca ne peut pas attendre ?

- Fleure, murmure-t-elle.

Le Serpentard soupire et se lève non sans avoir embrassé Harry avant. Il suit Pansy un peu plus loin et croise les bras en la regardant avec reproche.

- Désolé d'avoir gâché ce moment si magique, mais c'est important.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Fleure a débarqué ici… elle veut te voir à tout prix.

- Quand ?

- Maintenant. Elle est au bord de la crise de nerf donc si tu pouvais te dépêcher ça arrangerait tes colocataires.

Drago se dirige vers le camping en courrant et entre dans le bungalow passablement énervé. Il attrape Fleure par le bras et le pousse dans sa chambre. Il s'excuse auprès des autres et ferme la porte derrière lui.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ? Demande-t-il menaçant.

- Je suis venu te voir.

- J'avais compris, Je ne suis pas idiot à ce point.

- C'est vrai ce que m'a dit Pansy ? Tu es gay ?

- Oui et alors ?

La jeune fille s'approche de lui, le forçant à reculer. Il se retrouve plaqué contre le mur. Fleure plaque ses mains sur son torse pour qu'il ne puisse pas bouger.

- Tu n'as jamais dû essayer les filles.

Elle l'embrasse et la porte de la chambre s'ouvre. La blonde tourne la tête vers cette porte où se trouve Harry avec Pansy sur son dos qui essaie désespérément de l'empêcher d'entrer sachant que le spectacle ne lui ferait pas plaisir.

Drago n'a pas bougé, il a toujours les yeux fortement fermés et un air dégoûté. Il sait qu'il va passer un sale quart d'heure, sachant parfaitement qui vient d'ouvrir la porte. Harry a un regard noir pour les deux blonds et sort en claquant la porte.

- Harry attends !!!

- Barre-toi Drago ! Je veux plus te voir!

Le blond le retient par le poignet et le tourne face à lui, le forçant à le regarder. Harry lève les yeux vers ceux de son amant. Ils sont remplis de larmes. Le blond se mord la lèvre comprenant qu'Harry lui en veut vraiment. Il n'a pas su repousser Fleure de peur de lui faire mal parce que c'est une fille mais il n'avait pas l'intention de tromper Harry et le noiraud croyait que c'était le cas. Seules les personnes présentes dans le bungalow savent que s'est un mal entendu, d'après le regard meurtrier que le blond a fait à la jeune fille, seulement, même Ron n'arriverait pas à convaincre Harry que ce n'est pas la faute du blond.

- Lâches-moi Drago…

- Ecoutes-moi au moins… Elle m'a embrassé, tu voulais que je fasse quoi'

- La repousser…

- Je ne fais pas de mal à une fille, ce n'est pas dans mon éducation…

- C'est ce que tu dis… En faite, maintenant que tu m'as sauté, tu t'en fous de moi…

Drago ouvre la bouche pour protester mais la referme aussitôt. Ca ne servait à rien qu'il se justifie, Harry ne le croirait jamais.

Le noiraud se dégage et part en courrant. (1) Drago retourne au bungalow et soupire. Il est triste et s'en veut. Une larme roule le long de sa joue, lui qui n'a jamais pleuré, a maintenant des sanglots impossibles à calmer. Il part s'enfermer dans sa chambre sous le regard peiné de Pansy, Crabbe, Goyle et Ron.

Le blond se laisse tomber sur son lit et enfouie sa tête dans un oreiller. Il entend qu'on frappe à la porte.

- Laissez-moi tranquille, murmure-t-il.

- Oh ! Que non, je ne te laisse pas seul dans cet état.

Le Serpentard lève la tête au son de cette voix qu'il connaît parfaitement. Lentement il tourne la tête et pousse un cri avant de se jeter dans les bras de la personne qui se trouve face à lui.

-Blaise… murmure-t-il.

Blaise Zabini, ancien Serpentard. Il a quitté Poudlard deux ans auparavant trouvant que ça ne lui servait plus à rien. Il était le meilleur ami de Drago mais il n'a plus jamais donné de nouvelle depuis son départ.

Le blond le serre à l'étouffer. Il est heureux de le retrouver surtout maintenant que ça va mal.

- Je suis tellement content de te revoir… Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Je suis venu prendre 4 jours de vacances. Pourquoi pleurs-tu? Toi qui n'as jamais versé une seule larme ?

Drago lui explique son problème et Blaise sourit.

- Il est jaloux le petit Potter. Je sais pas trop comment t'aider mais je peux te dire où il est partit.

Harry est assis sous un arbre les jambes repliées, ses bras entourant ses genoux. Il pleure. Il savait que c'était pas vraiment une bonne idée d'avoir fait l'amour aussi vite avec Drago mais il en avait envie même si au fond de lui il doutait des sentiments du blond. Il l'aimait mais Drago n'était jamais sincère ou en tout cas pas souvent et il ne savait pas trop quoi penser. Est-ce que le Serpentard l'aimait vraiment ? Il l'espérait de toute son âme. Pris dans ses réflexions il n'entend même pas arriver Ron qui s'assied à ses cotés avant de lui passer un bras autour des épaules et de l'attirer contre lui. Harry se laisse glisser contre son ami. Ron lui caresse les cheveux. Aucun des deux ne rompt le silence. Ils n'ont pas besoin de parler pour se comprendre. Harry se calme peu à peu. Ron voit Drago arriver en compagnie de Blaise mais ne dit rien, ils devaient régler cette histoire.

- Harry ?

Le noiraud lève la tête et veut se relever. Ron le retient. Drago s'accroupit devant lui et baisse la tête. Un silence pesant s'installe jusqu'à ce que Drago se prenne une tape sur la tête de la part de Blaise.

- Harry… Je suis désolé… Je sais que… Je ne suis pas une personne à qui on pourrait faire confiance… Mais il faut vraiment que tu me croies cette fois…

Drago se passe nerveusement une main dans les cheveux.

- Je sais pas trop… c'est vrai que… j'aurai pu… non, j'aurai dû la repousser mais… je sais pas... j'avais peur… je ne pensais pas dire ça… un jour… Harry… je t'aime… je suis tomber amoureux de toi, la première fois que je t'ai vu…

Drago se mord la lèvre inférieure, inquiet. La main de Blaise se crispe sur l'épaule et Ron fixait Drago tristement. Le cœur du blond battait la chamade. Voyant que le noiraud ne réagissait pas, il sent les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

- Harry ? dis quelque chose s'il te plait… parles, traite-moi de menteur de con… de ce que tu veux… mais dis quelque chose je t'en supplie…

Blaise baisse la tête et aide Drago à se lever. Le blond essuie une larme et fait demi-tour pour partir. Son meilleur ami lui tendit un mouchoir et le prit par les épaules. Ron donne une tape à Harry sur l'arrière crâne.

A suivre

(1) Et oui encore entrain de courir, désolé Catirella.


	6. Chapter 6

**A LA MER**

**Auteur **: Haevenly

**Titre :** A La Mer

**Base **: Harry Potter

**Disclamer :** ils ne sont pas à moi malheureusement TT

**Couples :** DM/HP ; RW/HG ; C/G

**Sujet :** huuum une semaine la plage et tout un tas de truc qu'on peut faire dans le sable…

**Genre :** Yaoi et euh je dirai OOC par-ci par là

A la mer

**Chapitre 6 : tête de mule**

Drago n'en pouvait plus de pleurer, au plus profond de lui il espérait qu'Harry se lèverait pour lui courir après en lui disant qu'il lui pardonnait mais le noiraud n'était pas décidé à bouger. Blaise raccompagne son meilleur ami à son bungalow et s'assied sur le lit de Ron. Drago est partit s'enfermer dans la salle de bain.

-Blaise ? Appelle-t-il en sanglotant quelques minutes plus tard. Tu me passes une poubelle ?

Blaise éclate de rire et se lève pour en chercher une. Il ouvre la porte de la salle de bain et rigole encore plus fort. Drago est assis sur le carrelage blanc avec plein de mouchoirs autour de lui.

- La ferbe, c'est bas drôle.

- Tiens la poubelle.

Ron se lève et fixe avec des yeux glacés Harry. Le noiraud baisse la tête et croise les mains derrière le dos comme un enfant prit en faute.

- Je ne comprends pas Harry ? Il t'a dit qu'il t'aimait… Tu veux quoi de plus. Venant de lui c'est déjà beaucoup trop.

- Je sais pas… Sur le moment, j'ai pas pu réagir, même si au fond de moi je ne lui en veux pas tellement … c'est juste que je voudrai me venger…

- La vengeance n'est pas toujours la meilleure solution, tu sais ?

Harry hoche la tête et se met à marcher. En route, il croise Fleure. Il la regarde menaçant et s'avance vers elle. Ron court vers lui et le prend à bras-le-corps avant qu'il ne se jette sur la blonde pour la frapper ou lui faire autre chose. La jeune fille a un sourire en coin et s'éloigne sans dire un mot.

Le rouquin lâche son ami et soupire. Il ne le comprenait pas et s'était bien la première fois. Potter n'a jamais agit comme ça et la vengeance n'est pas un truc qui le branche habituellement. Ron ne voulait pas que ça dégénère, déjà que les choses ne sont pas simples parce qu'ils sont sensés être ennemis. Certes, Harry aime Drago mais il se sent trahi et a envie de montrer au Serpentard ce que ça fait de souffrir.

Ce soir là, Drago se retrouve seul et il se sent vraiment mal. Il n'a envie de rien à part d'Harry et personne n'était là pour lui remonter le moral. Le noiraud n'était pas rentré et les autres sont sortit, il ne sait pas où. Lentement, il se lève et sort de sa chambre pour se diriger vers la cuisine. Il ouvre un tiroir puis le referme pour ouvrir celui d'à coté. Il en sort un grand couteau, qu'il lève au-dessus de sa tête. La lame se met à refléter sous les rayons de la lune qui filtraient à travers la fenêtre (1). Il grimace quand la lame entre en contacte avec son poignet. Il appuie légèrement et la pointe du couteau se plante dans sa peau puis tout se passe très vite : la porte qui s'ouvre, quelqu'un qui hurle une forte douleur et le noir complet.

Il ouvre les yeux sur… du bleu clair. Il se demande s'il est mort et regarde autour de lui. Il est dans sa chambre, dans le bungalow. Il a mal à la tête et au poignet.

Il referme les yeux et soupire, la douleur lui donne la nausée. Il entend la porte s'ouvrir et il tourne la tête sur le coté.

- T'es enfin réveillé.

- Blaise ? mais…

- Non tu n'es pas mort.

- C'est qui qui a hurlé ? Demande-t-il faiblement.

- Ca n'a pas d'importance… Comment te sens-tu?

- En vie… mais super mal.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ?

Drago veut tourner la tête mais Blaise le retient par le menton et le force à le regarder.

- Drago ? J'ai besoin de savoir…

- Il n'y a rien à expliquer… j'étais vraiment mal... et je les suis toujours. Je sais que se suicider ne sert à rien mais… très franchement, sans Harry ma vie n'a plus de sens…

- Tu as pensé à tes amis ? On s'inquiète nous…

- Je suis désolé… j'ai mal agis.

Blaise hoche la tête et sort de la chambre pour faire face à cinq personnes mortes d'inquiétudes.

- Il est réveillé…

Harry se mord la lèvre puis fait une prière silencieuse avant d'entrer dans la chambre où le blond se repose. Il s'approche du lit et s'assied sur le bord. Drago le regarde et ses yeux se remplissent de larmes. Le noiraud le prend dans ses bras et lui caresse les cheveux.

- Drago… je suis désolé… je… je voulais pas…

- C'est ma faute, sanglote son amant. J'aurai du la repousser…

- Mais arrêtez bande d'abruti ! C'est sa faute à elle !! Dirent Blaise et Ron d'une voix dans l'encadrement de la porte avant d'éclater de rire.

Rire qui devint un rire général. Drago essuie ses larmes d'un revers de main et embrasse Harry avec passion. Pansy et Blaise sont soulagés de voir qu'Harry lui a pardonné parce qu'ils s'inquiétaient pour leur meilleur ami…

A suivre…

(1) : merci à Bernie pour m'avoir formuler ma phrase et pour le reste bisous.

je m'excuse d'avoir mit tant de temps pour ajouter se chapitre mais mes études me prenne beaucoup et je savais pas trop comment l'écrire. le chapitre 7 risque aussi de mettre du temps a venir (semestrielles a réviser) gros bisous a tous.


	7. Chapter 7

**A LA MER**

**Auteur **: Haevenly

**Titre :** A La Mer

**Base **: Harry Potter

**Disclamer :** ils ne sont pas à moi malheureusement TT

**Couples :** DM/HP ; RW/HG ; C/G

**Sujet :** huuum une semaine à la plage et tout un tas de truc qu'on peut faire dans le sable…

**Genre :** Yaoi et euh je dirai OOC par-ci par là

A la mer

**Chapitre 7 : pourquoi ?**

C'était leur quatrième jour déjà à Barcelone et demain ils rentreraient. Harry avait tellement eu peur pour Drago qu'à présent il ne le quittait plus d'une semelle. Ron et Hermione s'inquiétaient car à force de se soucier du blond, Harry ne faisait plus attention à lui et depuis hier il n'avait pas l'air en grande forme. Dehors, le soleil se couchait et le camping était silencieux tout comme le bungalow.

- Je sors.

Drago fixe Harry. Ca fait un moment que ce dernier n'a pas mit un pied seul dehors. Il lui sourit.

-A tout à l'heure.

Le Serpentard se retrouve seul dans le bungalow du moins c'est ce qu'il pense jusqu'à ce que Ron entre dans la chambre pour venir s'asseoir sur le bord du lit dans lequel il est allongé. Ils se fixent un long moment, sans rien dire puis Ron plisse les yeux amèrement.

- Tu m'expliques ? Demande le rouquin.

- Expliquer quoi ?

- Ce qu'il t'a prit l'autre jour.

La voix du Griffondor s'est faite menaçante et le blond le regarde froidement avant de sentir des larmes lui monter aux yeux.

-Drago… Harry a vraiment eu peur pour toi. Il ne t'a pas encore pardonné complètement mais il a tellement peur maintenant… Qu'est-ce qu'y t'es passé par la tête ? Toi qui t'en fou de tout ? Pourquoi avoir fait une tentative de suicide ? Pourquoi avoir choisis une solution de facilité ?

Drago ouvre grand les yeux. C'est vrai qu'il y a encore une semaine, il s'en foutait de tout. Rien ne l'intéressait à part la popularité et aujourd'hui il ne peut plus imaginer sa vie sans Harry.

- Je n'en sais rien… Il m'en voulait tellement. J'avais peur qu'il ne veuille vraiment plus de moi. Au départ, je voulais juste ne plus avoir mal au cœur, pouvoir souffrir ailleurs… et… je ne peux plus imaginer ma vie sans lui, sa présence et tout le reste… alors je me suis dit que si Harry n'était plus là pour moi, ma vie n'avait plus aucun sens et dans ce cas, rien ne valait la vie… Ca me servait à rien de vivre c'est avec lui ou dans l'au-delà.

Ron qui avait essayé de garder son sang froid depuis le début était totalement dépassé par les paroles du blond. Sans réfléchir, il lui met une gifle lui laissant une marque rouge sur la joue.

- T'es un égoïste ! Tu n'as même pas pensé aux autres. Crabbe, Goyle… les autres de Serpentard…

-A quoi bon ? Ils s'intéressent à moi pour mon fric et mes relations. De moi ils s'en foutent...

-Et moi ? Et Blaise ? Et Pansy ? T'as pensé à nous ? Crie Ron les larmes aux yeux. Tu n'as pensé qu'à toi ! Qu'à ta petite personne. Tu n'as pas pensé à Harry non plus … Quand il t'a vu… il a faillie avoir une attaque… il a hurlé et verser toutes les larmes de son corps, assis sur le carrelage de la cuisine, toi dans ses bras. Il ne parvenait pas à bouger. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il n'a jamais eu autant peur de toute sa vie… T'es un égoïste, rien de plus !

Drago qui ne parvenait plus à soutenir le regard de Ron, baisse les yeux alors que des larmes roulaient le long de ses joues.

- Je suis désolé… murmure-t-il.

Le rouquin sourit. Il n'aurait jamais cru Drago capable de pleurer. Maintenant qu'il avait compris pourquoi le blond avait agi ainsi il ne lui restait plus qu'à convaincre Harry de lui pardonner totalement. Il se lève et se dirige vers la porte. Il se tourne vers le Serpentard et murmure :

- Arrête de pleurer, tu es tellement plus beau avec ton regard indifférent.

Sur ce il ouvre la porte et est étonné de voir Harry adossé au mur, la tête en arrière posée contre les briques froides, les yeux fermés. Il pleurait en silence.

- Tu lui en veux encore ?

Le brun ouvre les yeux et fixe Ron. Il a un léger sourire.

-Non… et merci.

- C'est normal… bon, je vais voir Hermione.

Il sort tout heureux et se dirige en sautillant jusqu'au bungalow d'Hermione ou celle-ci est en plein fou rire dans la salle de bain avec Pansy qui se coiffait.

- Salut vous deux, qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ?

- Oh salut Rony, répondit Pansy en reprenant son sérieux. Ca va ?

- Oui oui… je reviens tout droit de mon bungalow avec une bonne nouvelle.

Hermione prend le temps de l'embrasser avant de demander ce que c'était.

- Harry a pardonné à Drago.

Les deux filles sourient, puis en se regardant éclatent à nouveau de rire. Pansy se laisse tomber par terre en rigolant. Ron secoue la tête en souriant et prend la brune dans ses bras alors que Pansy était assise par terre.

Drago et Harry ont parlé de ce qu'il s'était passé. Le blond s'est excusé une quinzaine de fois bien que son jeune amant lui a dit que ce n'était pas grave. Ils ont aussi parlé de ce qu'ils feront dès leur retour à Poudlard et Drago a proposé à Harry de venir vivre avec lui plutôt que de retourner chez les Dursley. Celui-ci a hésité un moment puis a fini par accepter après tout, avoir Lucius Malfoy comme tuteur ça ne pouvait pas être pire que son oncle et sa tante. Il était heureux, il pourrait voir le blond tous les jours et toutes les nuit pendant les vacances et à l'école, il ne serait séparé de lui que le soir quand ils iront dormir dans leurs maisons respectives. Drago attire Harry au-dessus de lui et l'embrasse tendrement. Dans la pièce d'à coté, Blaise sourit. Il va pouvoir repartir tranquillement. Il sait que ce soir là, le jeune couple allait dormir seul dans le bungalow, les autres ayant préféré leur laisser une dernière nuit de tranquillité avant le départ.

A suivre…

Ouah ! j'ai cru que je le finirai jamais ce chapitre… chuis désolé pour le passage ou Rony a annoncé la nouvelle aux filles, je ne savais pas trop quoi mettre…passez de bonnes fêtes. en attendant j'écrirai le dernier chapitre bisous a tous.


	8. Chapter 8

**A LA MER**

**Auteur **: Haevenly

**Titre :** A La Mer

**Base **: Harry Potter

**Disclamer :** ils ne sont pas à moi malheureusement TT

**Couples :** DM/HP ; RW/HG ; C/G

**Sujet :** huuum une semaine à la plage et tout un tas de truc qu'on peut faire dans le sable…

**Genre :** Yaoi et euh je dirai OOC par-ci par là

A la mer

**Chapitre 8 : retour**

Le camping est silencieux et désert. Il est un peu plus de neuf heures du matin. Ron traverse un petit chemin et ouvre la porte du bungalow numéro treize en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible. Il s'approche de son lit et se baisse pour prendre sa valise. Il la pose sur le matelas et l'ouvre. Il rassemble ses affaires dans le silence le plus total. Il va ensuite prendre une douche et il prépare le petit déjeuner.

Le ciel est clair, ils pourront tous aller à la plage pour leur dernier jour. Le rouquin ouvre lentement la porte de la chambre de son meilleur ami et sourit. Drago et lui dorment toujours. Harry est allongé sur le blond qui le tient jalousement contre lui. Ron ouvre les rideaux en grand laissant entrer la lumière qui éclaire la pièce. Harry ouvre les yeux avec peine et se passe une main sur le visage. Ses mouvements réveillent le Serpentard qui s'étire.

- Allez debout bande de paresseux, il est 9h37.

- Pourquoi ? Demande le noiraud.

- Parce que vous avez vos bagages à faire et que c'est un ordre des profs ; j'y peux rien… Fallait dormir cette nuit si vous ne vouliez pas avoir de la peine à vous lever.

Drago sourit et s'assied. La journée s'annonce bien. Il y a du soleil, il fait chaud et les oiseaux chantent. C'est une matinée calme, ils se croiraient en vacances, même s'ils l'étaient, ça le faisait sourire encore plus. Le camping se réveille doucement. Les trois amis prennent leur petit déjeuner ensemble puis Harry et Drago préparent leurs affaires alors que Ron se rend déjà à la plage. Ils ne tardent pas à le rejoindre. Harry s'allonge sur sa serviette au soleil et ferme les yeux. C'était tellement calme qu'il faillit s'endormir. C'est Drago qui le réveille en s'allongeant sur lui. Il revenait tout droit de la mer et il était trempé. Harry frissonne au contact du corps froid de son amant.

- Pousses-toi t'es glacé.

- Mais non, mais non.

Le blond se lève et prend Harry sur son épaule avant de se diriger vers la mer. Le noiraud lui tape dans le dos pour qu'il le lâche mais sans succès. Il court dans l'eau et arrivé à une certaine profondeur il lâche le Griffondor qui s'enfonce dans l'eau presque transparente. Une fois à la surface il fait un grognement et saute sur le blond dans l'espoir de le couler, peine perdu étant donné que le blond le dépasse d'une tête. Il l'envoie plusieurs fois rendre visite aux poissons, énervant encore plus le noiraud qui lui saute sur le dos. Drago n'en peut plus de rigoler et Ron qui les observe depuis son linge non plus.

Le blond prend Harry par les poignets et le fait passer par-dessus sa tête, ce dernier n'ayant pas dit son dernier mot lui attrape les chevilles et le tire. Ca leur fait un score de 6 à 1 pour Drago. Ils rentrent vers midi au bungalow afin de se changer pour aller manger. Aujourd'hui les profs leur font un barbecue. Ron se régale plus que les autres. Une fois le repas terminé ils ont tous un air triste. Personne ne veut repartir. Dans le bungalow treize il y a une sacrée ambiance. Ils doivent tout nettoyer et c'est plus de la rigolade qu'autre chose. Ils se prennent des fous rire sur fou rire. Aller savoir pourquoi…

A 11 heures tapantes(11 heures du soir ???? parce que là je ne suis pas bien, ) ils étaient tous devant l'accueil, prêt à partir. Ils doivent marcher pour aller prendre le bus comme chaque jour pour rejoindre le centre-ville mais aujourd'hui le trajet en bus est bien plus long étant donné qu'ils doivent se rendre à l'aéroport pour prendre l'avion. Hermione ne cesse de paniquer parce que le bus a beaucoup de retard.

- Et si on loupait notre avion ? On pourrait pas revenir au camping, on n'a pas assez d'argent sur nous….

Ron l'embrasse pour qu'elle arrête de parler et de paniquer. La jeune fille se détend doucement et remarque que tout le monde les observe, elle recule en rougissant. Harry sourit, il est heureux comme jamais. Il va enfin pouvoir abandonner les Dursley. Une fois à l'aéroport ils s'assoient tous par terre dans le hall, l'avion a du retard. Le temps leur parait long et ils soupirent de soulagement quand on leur annonce qu'ils peuvent embarquer.

Le retour se fait silencieusement comparé à l'allée. Ron s'endort, imité par Harry qui pose sa tête sur l'épaule de Drago. Il a hâte de faire partie de la famille Malfoy. A peine arrivé, le Serpentard laisse ses valise en plan dans l'entrée pour envoyer un hibou au manoir Malfoy. La réponse à sa lettre arrive le lendemain matin à l'aube. Harry qui prend son petit déjeuné, la tête dans le gaz, sursaute en entendant quelqu'un hurler son nom à travers les couloirs qui menaient à la grande salle. Il se retourne et voit Drago arriver en courant vers lui et lui tendre une lettre. Il l'a prend sans un mot et la lit, elle disait ceci :

« Mon fils,

L'idée d'avoir un de nos ennemi dans la famille ne m'enchante guerre, il y a encore une petite heure mais tout bien réfléchit, ça ne me dérange pas… c'est avant tout ton amant et par conséquence, je ne peux que te féliciter pour ton goût qui est digne des Malfoy. Entre nous, j'ai été amoureux de son père a une époque… Je serais donc ravit de devenir le tuteur légal d'Harry Potter, puisse-t-il se sentir chez nous comme chez lui à partir d'aujourd'hui. Il est le bienvenue dans la famille.

Ton père »

Harry sourit, il est heureux. Il embrasse Drago sous les regard attendrit de ses amis et étonné des autres élèves.

Hermione et Ron ont annoncé à leur famille qu'ils sortent ensemble, celles-ci sont ravis. Ils sont dans la salle commune des Griffondor et ils discutent tranquillement. Ca fait déjà deux jours qu'ils sont revenus et tous ne parlent plus que de ça, leur semaine passée à Barça. Dans un mois, ils seront en vacances d'été et Harry compte les jours qui le séparent de sa nouvelle famille. Il va pouvoir passer des vacances d'été de rêve. Ron et Hermione prévoient déjà de retourné au camping l'hiver prochain avec Drago et Harry qui ne sont pas contre. Des vacances de noël au soleil ? que rêver de mieux ?

Fin.

Voilà enfin fini, j'espère que ce dernier chapitre vous a plût bisous à tous. et emrci a Bernie de m'avoir corriger. la prochaine fic est en cours d'écriture.


End file.
